Thats Poetic
by Ki-KiGND
Summary: Just little moments throughout Mark and Maureen's relationship. PreRENT. MarkMaureen. Read and review please. CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP!
1. The Silver Line

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any of that. Thaaanks. **

**xXx**

Mark looked down as Maureen grabbed his hand making him blush. Was this not the best day of his life? He was not only considered a man now in the Jewish community but after months of wishing and hoping and praying Maureen seemed to actually take notice to him. He heard her laugh and pull him out of the room full of his family and friends celebrating and lead him through the hallway to the main exit. "Uhm..." he said unsure as Maureen opened the doors to the not so nice looking thunderstorm going on. She turned back to him her brown eyes met his blue ones and he melted.

"What's the matter Pookie?" She asked smiling at him.

Pookie? He thought to himself feeling his stomach flutter. Pookie. He liked that. He felt his need to tell her that it was probably not so safe outside at the moment start to leave him. "Well I just... It's sort of bad weather out. Don't you think?"

"It's just some rain." She said and pulled him out into it grinning from ear to ear. "See it's not so bad." She said getting drowned out by a particularly loud crash of thunder.

"Yeah!" Mark replied in a sharp yelp and jumped closer to Maureen. He blushed again hearing her laugh once more and started to move back but she held him in place. "Hey Maureen..." He said softly and watched as she sent him a kind smile.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" He asked he felt his stomach flutter again and looked away slightly embarrassed. Why did that have to come out of his mouth? Was he absolutely nuts? Of course she was going to say no. She was defiantly not his type. No, he was introverted, shy, and not the coolest guy around. And Maureen was extroverted, outgoing, and everyone loved her. He groaned inwardly and shut his eyes tightly hoping that she would make it quick and painless.

"Sure."

Mark looked up his eyes wide. "What? I mean... really?" He gazed at her in shock then shook his head. Had he misheard her? Hoping beyond all hope that he hadn't, he looked down as Maureen took both of his hands in hers. He slowly turned back up to meet her eyes and nearly died has she wrapped her arms around his neck then pressed her lips against his. Only for a second, or was it a minute, or an hour, perhaps it was a whole day but for however long it was it wasn't long enough.

He shivered; it was either the fact that he was sure it was only about 10 degrees out, or Maureen's kiss sent chills down his spine. He had a feeling that it was the latter because it was the nicest feeling he had ever experienced. When she pulled back his shocked look from before just got more shocked. She had just kissed him. Maureen Johnson had just kissed him, Mark Cohen. He shivered again. That was from it being so cold he was sure of it because a few seconds later Maureen had pulled him back inside the building.

"You're a bad influence on me Mark Cohen." Maureen said grinning.

"What?" he asked. How was he a bad influence? If anyone was it was her. She was the one that pulled them outside in the middle of a thunderstorm. His thoughts were silenced when she kissed him again. He felt his mind yelling and his heart racing. Never imagining something so simple could feel so nice. Usually Mark found solace in deep thought provoking things but his mind was starting to change. Maureen pulled back and reached up running her hand along his cheek softly her dark eyes flicking from her hand to his eyes and back again.

"In English this week we were talking about the difference between Realists and Romanticists." Maureen started her eyes moving around the room as she smiled. "You're pretty much a romantic guy Marky."

Mark sent her a skeptical look and was about to retort but she kissed him again. Perhaps she was right. He thought to himself feeling his head swimming around. What did he know about it anyway? Absolutely nothing. What was she talking about again, something about school? When she pulled away he gazed into her dark eyes that seemed to be laughing and teasing him all at the same time. They separated as Marks mom walked into the entrance and looked at them both.

"What were you doing outside?"

"Nothing Mrs. Cohen." Maureen said and smiled turning her body to her but still looking at Mark. "We were just going to my family's car so I could give him my card." She reached around to her back pocket and pulled out a damp greeting card. She handed it to Mark and waved walking off, winking at him before she left the room.

"What a sweet girl." Marks mom said and smiled at her son patting his head before walking off as well.

Mark nodded blankly as he stared at the door that Maureen had gone though then shook his head and looked down at the card opening it. All it said inside the card was _"Five more years till we can get out of here." _Mark sighed happily and closed his eyes. Yes today was the best day of his life by far. Why on earth were things suddenly going his way? He held the card to his chest deciding not to question it much.

Nothing compared to what Maureen had done for him, done to him that day. He would like to think that from that day forward he was a different person although Maureen would defiantly disagree. He had never changed and probably never would, that was what was so comforting about Mark Cohen.

**xXx**

**Please review you're imput would be very much appreciated. **


	2. What I need

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Pretty sure everyone knows that. **

_Aand this is all going to be pretty much from Mark's point of veiw through the whole thing. I usually don't do things from Marky's pov and decided to do this since I relate with him more on this sort of topic. :_

**xXx**

Mark groaned and turned over in his bed as a tapping started on his window. What was that? Was it raining? He reached over for his glasses and turn on his bed table lamp looking at the window letting out an involuntary gasp. "Maureen!" He said and scrambled out of his bed to the window opening it letting her in. He stepped back and watched as she fell through the window and laughed to herself standing up. "What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed and looked over at his door as there were footsteps outside of it. He moved to his lamp as quietly as he could and turned it off. "Maureen...?" he whispered as she stepped closer to him and pulled him into a kiss.

Oh good lord. He thought to himself feeling his insides turn into hot liquid like they did every time she kissed him. He heard a disappointed moan leave his mouth as she pulled away and looked down fumbling with the bag she was carrying. She pulled out a pastel blue package and handed it to Mark then sat down on his bed. "What's this?"

"It's for you're birthday." Maureen said.

He stared at her as she smiled at him then looked around his room mildly interested. He didn't think she had ever been in his room before. His mom defiantly would never allow that. Of course he'd been in her room plenty of times. He shook the thoughts out of his head slightly and looked down at the package tearing off the paper and opening the box staring into it. Sitting down as he pulled out a camera lens. "Maureen I..."

"It's a filter." She said, "It's so you can have different colors or something like that. I don't know about it but you probably do..."

"Yeah," Mark said and turned to look at the girl sitting next to him. "Maureen it's not my birthday yet." Apparently he said that unnecessarily because Maureen just laughed and lay down on his bed staring up at his ceiling. He gazed at her for a few moments silently. Looking down at the camera filter in his hands he smiled, he defiantly needed to try this out very soon. He had the urge to get out his camera that moment but looked up his mind going blank. He blinked a few times his mind reeling.

Maureen was lying in his bed. Maureen Johnson. His girlfriend. She was lying in his bed. He was lucky he had normal blood pressure the moment before because if he hadn't he might of just had a heart attack. He looked down at her just to see her watching him that grin on her face again. He turned away from her slowly and frowned slightly not knowing what to do.

"What's the matter Pookie?" She asked her voice teasing him.

"Nothing Maureen." Mark said shaking his head quickly. She was so unfair sometimes. If he had his way she would just have given him his present at his birthday party that weekend. But no. That wasn't the Maureen way to do things. She had to sneak into his room and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes as he felt her sit up then take the camera filter away and setting it on the table. She pulled him down onto the bed with her and laid her head on his chest.

"Happy birthday Mark." She said quietly as they listened to the midnight bells ring outside his room.

"Thank you." Mark said. Was this all really happening to him? Why? What had he done to get on the good side of Karma? He absently ran his hand through Maureen's hair and let a smile float across his face. Every time she was around him he could feel the shell he had created for himself start to crack just a bit. He wondered if soon be broken enough that he could finally come out. Perhaps. He'd just have to wait and see. Until then he was content with how things were.

He had never imagined having a girlfriend like Maureen. People their age usually just held hands in the hallways at school and sat next to each other at lunch. But that wasn't enough for Maureen. She had demanded Mark take her out on a date. His mother said defiantly not so they snuck around. Although Maureen was only 14 she seemed so mature for her age. She always seemed to know exactly what it was that Mark needed. Not what he wanted. Because what he wanted and what he needed were two very different things. Maybe it was just what people had always said. You know what you're true love needs.

He closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. True love? Sure. He honestly even doubted if they would keep dating throughout high school. Most people didn't right? He was no different then most people. And Maureen was fickle. She'd probably leave him for another in a week or so. Although she had stuck with him for a year. That was a good sign, right?

"Maureen?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhm," He stammered not sure of what he was going to say. "Well... I was just wondering... why...?" He blinked as Maureen took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Maybe he was imaging it but she felt like she was shaking.

"I have a hand, and you have another; put them together and we have each other." She said in a small voice.

After that she fell silent and left Mark wondering what on earth she was talking about. She was probably the strangest girl he had ever encountered. But has strange as it was that night. It was those words, her tone of voice, and the fact that her hand was shaking that always left him clinging to her. Mark needed Maureen. But Maureen needed Mark as well. He didn't know why, and he wasn't sure if he ever would. But it was perfectly true weather he knew why or not.

**xXx**

**Please review everyone. Thanks so much. **


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer: Me No Own. o.o**

**xXx**

Mark fallowed Maureen through the prison like front doors of their school grabbing a hold of her hand so they didn't get separated through the crowed heading towards the gym for the Junior Prom. "Hey Mo...? Maureen?" She finally turned and looked over her shoulder at Mark. "Wait for a second I thought I saw –"

"What Pookie?" Maureen said pulling him into the gym.

Mark flinched slightly at the too loud, cheesy music being played and shrugged. "I said I thought I saw Roger!" He said loudly moving closer to Maureen. She nodded slightly and looked around for a moment. She had seemed colder towards him lately. He wasn't sure if he had done anything wrong or if she was starting to not like him anymore. But she didn't seem to want to be around him as much anymore.

They had been dating for a pretty long time. They were older now and they seemed to be growing apart. Was it true that when you got out of high school you didn't keep you're same friends? His older sister had told him that. He had never believed her because he, Maureen, and Roger were all supposed to move to New York after school to make it big. The three of them in fact had been planning it since they stepped foot into this horrid high school. He was sure that Maureen of all people would never back out.

"Hey Pookie," She said leaning in closer to him to speak in his ear, "Why don't you go talk to Rog for a few. I'm going to head off to the bathroom."

Before Mark could answer he watched Maureen turn her back on him and walk away. He gazed at the place she had just left then sighed and turned around walking out of the school to find Roger. He walked up beside his best friend who was sitting on a ledge behind a wall smoking a cigarette. "Hey."

"Hey," Roger replied, "Where's Maureen?"

"Bathroom?" Mark said and shrugged. He had doubted that she actually went to the bathroom. She probably just wanted to get away from him. They had just gotten to the dance and she already ditched him. He shook his head slightly and sat down next to Roger. "I think she wants to dump me." He looked up at his friend who smiled and nodded his head slightly but stayed silent. "You nod?"

"Yes, Mark, yes I nod." He said. "Not because I agree with you. But because you've been saying that for a while now. I know you think that."

"She's been acting strange."

"She's Maureen. Of course she's acting strange."

Mark backed up slightly and stared at Roger for a few moments before shaking his head and looking back down at his hands. He was sort of right. Maybe it was a phase. She had tons of them. A month ago the only shoes she wore were ruby slippers like the ones in the Wizard of Oz. That was strange. But that was different. "I don't know Roger."

"Well, Cohen... I really don't know what to tell you. I just think you're reading to much into it buddy."

He watched Roger throw his cigarette to the ground and stand up patting his shoulder before leaving him alone to ponder. He sat there for a while. A minute, an hour, a few hours. He wasn't sure where the time went but he finally snapped out of his thoughts when someone sat down next to him. He looked up at Maureen who smiled at him.

"I've been looking for you." She said.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and Mark let out a quiet sigh. He was sure she had been. He couldn't help feeling the sarcasm dripping off that thought. How long had she been in the bathroom? An hour? Yeah right. "Oh." Was all he was able to get out.

"Mark...?"

Mark turned his head and looked at Maureen. No Pookie? He wasn't sure weather that was a good sign or a bad sign. Funny how he used to like that nickname too. But now it usually just meant that she wanted him to do something. Or that she thought he was being jealous when apparently he had no right to be. "Yes?"

"...I love you."

Mark blinked a few times and turned away from her. What? He felt Maureen take his chin in her hand and press her lips to his. She pulled away and smiled at him. He gave her an unsure smile back. What? She leaned against him again and pulled his arm around her shoulder. Mark looked forward and shook his head slightly. What? He let out another sigh and shook his head.

"I'm bored. Let's go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I don't know." Maureen said. "We could... go to my house."

Raising his eyebrows Mark sent a curious look in her direction. She wasn't with him all night and now she wanted him to go back to her house. A phase. He wasn't sure if he could take much more of dating Maureen. She was way to confusing for him. "Maureen I-"

"Something bothering you Mark?"

"Well yeah..." Mark said standing up. He watched Maureen give him a taken aback look before looking slightly hurt. "You ditched me-"

"I did not."

"And you took how long to find me?"

"I've been looking for you."

Mark crossed his arms and frowned. Sure she had been. "You could have asked Roger." Maureen sat back down on the bench glaring up at Mark.

"Well sorry. What did you want me to do? Leave you out here? Or Make you stay inside with me?"

"What?"

"Mark, hello, I'm not stupid. I know you didn't want to come here. You only asked me because you thought I wanted to come."

"You did."

"Yeah I know. But whatever it's _Junior_ Prom. Not like it's anything special. I want to go home Mark!"

He stepped back slightly as she sent him another glare. What? He'd done what she wanted and she was still angry at him? What? She was way to confusing sometimes. "Then I'll take you home."

"Good."

"Fine. Let's go."

"I'm going."

Mark fallowed Maureen out to his car almost running into her as she stopped suddenly. What? Was she changing her mind again?

"Uhm, Mark..."

He watched as she turned around to face him. She gave him an apologetic look before sliding her arms around his waist in a hug. What?

"I would have just been happy doing whatever you wanted to do." She said shaking her head. "This wasn't fun."

Mark stood there motionless and confused. She told him to buy the tickets. She told him she wanted to go. She told him it would be fun.

"Can we go back to you're house? I don't want to go home..."

It was one of those rare times that Maureen didn't sound like herself. One of those rare times that really pulled at Mark's heartstrings. She could always do that. It wasn't fair. He was angry at her. Did she say she loved him? He blinked. She did didn't she? Wait, did he miss that? He closed his eyes and ran his hand through Maureen's hair softly. "Yeah. You can come back to my house."

"Thanks." She said and smiled at him. "You know... I really do love you."

There it was again! He didn't miss it that time. Wow... was she just saying that? Maybe she was. But maybe she wasn't. Maybe she did love him. Did he love her too? Maybe. Yes. Love? Love. Yes... "I love you too Maureen." She grinned and they walked the rest of the way to the car, together.

**xXx**

**You review. **


	4. Leaving Town

**I'm sorry it took so freaking long. And sorry that this kind of sucks... Deal with it. And review! I don't own Rent. **

**xXx**

"You kids can't pack up your stuff yet." Marks mom said as Roger put a duffle bag into the car. He, Mark and Maureen gazed back at her blankly before going back to loading the car. "You haven't even gotten threw with your graduation yet. Are you sure you really want to move to New York? Where are you going to live? On the street." Mark sent an annoyed look to his mom though Maureen spoke up first. Obviously to stop Mark from saying anything that would delay them from leaving.

"You really don't have to worry about it Mrs. Cohen." She said and smiled. "I have a friend who lives in New York. And he said he'll let us move in with him. I've been there. It's a really nice place."

Mark snorted. Yeah nice place if you were used to living on the street. But then he would take anything to move to New York. He would take a cardboard box if that was all that was offered to him. As long as he was in New York. And preferably with Maureen and Roger. He couldn't wait. Glancing at his watch he sighed. 3 more hours till their graduation. Which meant they had to wait 3 more hours till they left. And these 3 hours were going to be hell. They may even have to stay an extra hour unless Maureen could blow off her own Graduation party. Which she was sure she could. As long as she just didn't show up, who would realize she wasn't there. No one she insisted.

"And who is this friend?"

"Tom Collins." Maureen said, "You met him. He was at my Birthday party. Remember?"

"Oh, yes." Marks mom said and frowned.

Roger sighed and smiled, "Good times." Thought the look on Mark's mom's face said otherwise.

Maureen laughed and hopped into the car squeezing in the back seat with the rest of their stuff. "Come on, let's go! The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." She said as Mark got in the car and Roger started it. They all stayed silent for a few moments as they looked around. Mark realized, as he guessed the others did that this was going to be the last time that they were all here. Well, for as long as they could help it. He was sure their parents would try to get them to come back for holidays. Strange to think that. All they ever wanted to do was leave and now they were.

But did they want to?

...Hell yeah.

"I say we just skip our Graduation." Roger said as he pulled away from Mark's house. Mark wasn't sure if he was joking or not. But if he was Maureen took it as a serious statement. She gasped and stuck her head between the two front seats. How she maneuvered herself threw all our crap was really amazing to him. But then that was Maureen wasn't it? Amazing. You couldn't put anything past her.

"We should!" She said and smiled. "Who cares if we walk or not? We still have our diplomas. We just won't be there when they hand them to us. And that way our parents can't force us to do anything stupid afterwards. Come on... what do you guys say?" She asked as Roger pulled up to a red light. "We can either turn that way," She pointed left, "And go to our school and sit through some stupid ceremony. Or we can go straight." She pointed straight. "And leave this place behind never to look back. No obligations. No stupid waiting for our names to be called. Just us and New York..."

"I don't know Maureen... my mom would kill me." Mark said slowly.

"You just said bye to her. And you can call her and apologize. It's not like you'll never see her again." Maureen said and rolled her eyes. "Come on Pookie." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "You know you want to. Who cares about stupid Graduation? I don't. Roger doesn't. I know you don't... Pookie..."

Mark closed his eyes. He had to think about this. He couldn't just blow off Graduation. Could he? But he wanted to leave. Oh lord did he want to leave? He had been wanting to since he first got into school. It was a like a dream come true. He was going to move in with his best friend and his girlfriend. What else could he ask for? Did he need to go to that stupid graduation ceremony? No, he didn't need to? Did he want to? Not really. Could he blow it off? He wasn't sure. He could... but what would happen if he did? How would his mom take it? Though he was moving to get away from his mom. So what could she do about it? Nothing really...

"I don't know..." Mark said and looked at Roger. "What do you think?"

"Come on Rog!" Maureen said and smiled at him.

"It was my idea so I really can't back out now can I?"

"No."

"I say we ditch."

"Me too!"

Mark sighed as they both looked at him. "I guess..." he said finally.

Maureen let out a high pitched squeal and Roger stepped on the pedal and they were off. Off to their new life. It all seemed so unbelievable that it was actually happening. Who knew what was going to happen to them when they got to New York. Hopefully good things. Well whatever it was it couldn't end up being worse then it was here. That was for sure. Anything was better then here.

"I can't believe we're actually leaving." Mark said slowly. They had been talking about it for so long and that seemed like all they were ever going to do. But now they were leaving. They were _actually leaving. _It just seemed too good to be true. He half expected Roger's car to break down or something. Of course Roger had a crappy car so that wouldn't be so shocking. He also half expected his mom to pop up out of no where and try to get him to come back. But that wasn't likely to happen. He just couldn't believe they were actually leaving. It was just to weird.

"...I can." Maureen said after a few moments then smiled at Mark.

**xXx**

**Maureen always the optimist. Anyway review. **


End file.
